


Living in the Moment

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a revealing evening with Beth, Daryl decides to live in the moment.</p><p>Prompt: Center Photo, red lips and lipstick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Moment

Daryl walked with Beth by his side, the house burning at their backs. He knew more than what was obvious had changed that night. Part of him mourned the innocence Beth lost, but as she looked at him, her lips red with one corner caught in her teeth, he knew there was more. He wanted her, but while there was no way he'd fuck her and take the last piece of her innocence out here while they were on the run, he was going to kiss her. Pulling her closer he slowly leaned down, giving her every chance to pull away before he kissed her.

She tasted of the moonshine they drank and a sweetness he knew was her alone. When he felt her give in to him, fisting her hands in vest. He pulled back giving her one more soft kiss. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next so he took that moment when they had shared so much of themselves to share just a little bit more before the life they were living intruded on the moment they created with the moonshine.

He also knew there was no way he'd forget the taste of her.


End file.
